


Stranger

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, xxxHoLic
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Sitting alone in the garden, Yuko gets an interesting visitor.





	Stranger

It was quiet in Yuko's shop. The dark blanket with many sparkles covered the cloudless sky. The full moon was high up there, which indicated midnight. The man on the moon stared down at everybody, with his big wide eyes that watched every single move that was made. The wind was nonexistence. The creatures of the day were gone, replaced by those of the night. They sang into the darkness with their own types of music, much different from the loudness that one usually was greeted during the day. The cool air covered everything, insisting for everybody to stay inside, but one person refused.

That one individual sat outside in the gardens of the shop. The long black hair rested against the wood in a lazy manner, spread alongside the dark shade of red kimono that was covered with butterflies that looked very much alive. The light from the moon hit her pale skin lightly, making it shine and almost rival against the heavenly body on the sky. The red bloody eyes looked into the air, deep thought. The woman, Yuko, had her glass of wine in her left hand near her face. She swirled the wine inside around gently. Next to her, sat alone cup of tea. All of a sudden, she stopped her hand. She whispered:

"You came"

A tall figure appeared from behind the always blossomed Sakura tree. It appeared to be a male figure, but the shadows completely covered the whole body. The stranger replied softly, with a touch of an accused but amused tone:

"Of course I came. Did you really believe I left you?"

"Hm... I don't know..."

Yuko replied playfully, with a smile stretched across her red lips. The man, which indicated from the deep voice, huffed then shook his head. The hands came out of what appeared to be large sleeves and rested along his side.

"Only you, Yuko, would say it even after everything we've been through."

"Aw, is that a pout I hear?" The woman continued with her playfulness. "Do you need a hug?"

"Do I need to be hurt to get a hug from my own wife?"

The man stood straighter, as if offended. Yuko giggled softly. She changed the subject:

"I made you tea."

"Ah, thank you love."

The man thanked her with an additional nod. As he stepped out from the shadows, the most noticeable thing that stood out was the bright emerald eyes that shined with wisdom and knowledge. He looked to be a handsome young man in his mid-20. His long black hair reached his mid back, tied with an emerald coloured ribbon at the base of his shoulders, which added to his mysterious look. He was covered with a huge black cloak that had a large hood attached to it. The article looked rather old, as if it was warn for many years. The same garment made it impossible to know of his weight and if he was muscular or not, but it mattered not for Yuko.

The husband sat down next to his wife silently. He grabbed the cup into his hand and sipped from it for every few minutes. Midway through, he felt a pressure against his shoulder. When the individual looked down at the cause of the weight, he saw that his wife rested her head on his right shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but rather looked up ahead as before with a blank face. The couple sat in comfortable silence. The only sound that they heard was from the animals that hid in the night. The man switched the cup into his other hand, in favor to wrap his arm around the woman's waist and bring her closer. He whispered into her ear:

"I was going to visit you earlier today, but I noticed that you got yourself a student." He chuckled deeply, "You found an interesting one at that too. Are you ready to go soon?"

The woman raised her head from her husband's shoulder. A small frown found its way onto her face. She shook her head and replied quietly:

"No. Not yet. He needs more time."

The husband didn't say anything but looked down at his wife. His emerald eyes seemed to hold some sort of an emotion, but the other couldn't figure it out, along with the fire that was associated with his anger. He bit his bottom lip harshly, snapped his head to look away then nodded slowly.

"Very well, if that's what you wish love."

"You're not happy."

Yuko pointed out the obvious. She put down the half empty glass on her other side and rested that same hand on her husband's chest. The emerald eyes that she loves so much darkened unlike before. The man replied without looking at her:

"Of course I'm not happy."

"Haru-chan, I'm not cheating on you."

"I don't care for the fact that you live far longer than you should have. It's that _blasted_ Clow Reed! He put this curse on you! I should have-"

The man, Haru, felt a hand rest against his cheek, forcing him to look towards a certain direction and was silenced with a kiss on his lips. The male didn’t respond at first, his angers fought to stay on the surface. Slowly, however, it started to lessen. Once the anger started to weaken, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Haru felt all of his negative emotions wash away from his body, like trickles of water as they escaped slowly to freedom. The kiss was a breathtaking slow and soft one, with no hurry to end.

After a few minutes, the couple parted ways. Yuko wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. She reasoned with him:

"He did not mean it, and you know it. You can't blame a person for a mistake."

"He's the reason that we're still kept apart."

Haru replied, much calmer now then beforehand, but with much sadness. His tea was put aside long ago, which allowed him to gather Yuko into his arms and hold her tightly, as if it was going to be the last time. He snuggled his nose into her silky midnight black hair, the scent of flowers squeezed his heart rather than soften it. He hated being away from his wife, his lover, the only best friend that he had left. If the blasted man hadn't made that one wish, then the woman in his arms would have been by his side on the other side, ruling over the dead with him as his queen.

"It's alright, Haru-chan, soon we'll be together."

A whisper was murmured against his ear like a feather, with a soft kiss placed on his cheek with such lightness that it was almost nonexistent. Haru pulled his nose away from her hair slowly, his eyes opened more the further he pulled away. His emerald eyes looked into her red pair, as he studied them with a rather serious question in mind. His mouth turned downwards in a deep frown, with his eyebrows knitted together almost to the point that they became one. Finally, Haru grabbed her chin in his hand, to keep her face facing him. He asked her seriously:

"Are you happy here?"

A small smile touched Yuko's lips. She nodded with a reply:

"Yes"

Haru leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, he said:

"If you're happy, then I’ll wait until you're ready."


End file.
